


Балийская рапсодия

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Aziraphale will save the coral reef (I suppose), Bali Island, Comfort Food, Ecological Issues, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Британские ученые так и не смогли определить, «дьявольское терпение» – это когда ты готов прождать вечность или когда вовсе не способен ждать. (А пока они задаются фундаментальными вопросами бытия, балийские ученые пытаются хоть как-то решить проблему загрязнения в районе Кораллового треугольника, и им нужна помощь.)





	Балийская рапсодия

**Author's Note:**

> Бетила прекрасная Era Angel <З

− Подожди, − Азирафаэль взмахнул рукой, как будто собирался ухватить воздух.

Но Кроули, особенно чертовски злой Кроули, никого не ждал, даже его. Он упрямо шагал вдоль обочины в облаке пыли, виртуозно огибая разложенные тут и там корзиночки с подношениями, и проносившиеся мимо мопедисты отчаянно ему сигналили.

«Это безопасности ради, а не чтобы вознаградить необычайную развратность его походки», − подумал как можно убедительней Азирафаэль и сам себе не поверил. В чем немедленно себя укорил, потому что − зря. Индонезия – мусульманская страна со строгими нравами, и неважно, что большинство балийцев исповедует индуизм.  
− Тебе лучше вернуться… − предпринял Азирафаэль еще одну попытку.

Не то, чтобы она с треском провалилась – во всяком случае, Кроули резко развернулся и стал стремительно приближаться. При этом он демонстрировал шик, удивительный для кого-то, облаченного в пляжные шорты.

Конечно же, шорты были черные.

− Лучш-ше, − прошипел Кроули тихо, но ни звук мопедов, ни гомон людей по другую сторону улицы не заглушили его голоса. – Лучш-ш-ш-е. Разумеется, ты знаеш-шь, что мне лучш-ше делать, ангел. – Он подошел так близко, что сжимавшая Азирафаэля в удушающих объятиях жара стала совсем невыносимой. В животе на мгновенье зародилось щекотное, совершенно неподобающее ощущение, но тут же исчезло, потому что Кроули склонил голову, позволив очкам съехать по переносице, и заявил самым доверительным, практически нежным тоном. – Никуда я не собираюсь возвращаться.

− Но… − вставил было Азирафаэль, чувствуя себя одновременно вялым от этой адской жары и оцепеневшим под взглядом своего старого друга.

− Это остров богов и демонов, ангел, − добавил Кроули все тем же обманчиво мягким тоном. Его лицо замерло всего в паре дюймов от лица Азирафаэля, и яркие змеиные глаза смотрели с откровенной насмешкой. – Тебя сюда не звали.

После этого он драматично развернулся и продолжил свой путь – кажется, еще более взбешенный, чем раньше. В воздухе повис тяжелый сернистый запах, а может, это просто редкие порывы ветра приносили вонь с ближайшей канавы. В одной такой Азирафаэль не далее чем утром заметил обглоданную тушу удивительно огромной крысы и так впечатлился увиденным, что вернул мясо на кости и оживил их владелицу.

Здравый смысл подсказывал – нужно просто дать Кроули немного… отгореть. Неспокойное сердце кричало – нужно догнать, вразумить, объяснить… Азирафаэль кротко вздохнул, быстро сдавшись на волю последнего, и заторопился вперед.

Эх, прав был тот незнакомый джентльмен, некогда давший ему непрошенный совет в самом сердце Сохо. Лучше бы Азирафаэлю научиться обходиться без Кроули.

*** *** ***

На поиски причины, почему же в качестве конечного пункта своего внезапного побега Кроули выбрал Бали, у Азирафаэля ушло примерно полминуты. Ответ напрашивался сам собой: здесь, в тропиках, не нужно тратить силы на устрашение растений, чтобы те росли, цвели и плодоносили с неописуемым размахом. Даже самая кривая и старая пальма выглядела так, будто ее того и гляди начнут снимать для обложки журнала об отдыхе в стиле «Баунти». Мысль о том, как Кроули будет наводить ужас на рисовые террасы, обеспечивая их владельцам небывалые урожаи, даже позабавила Азирафаэля, но он тут же вспомнил о недостойности издевательств над всем живым и усовестился. Должно быть, он тоже сползал по наклонной, ровнехонько по следам Кроули, раз примчался сюда, забросив свой магазинчик и духовное обогащение англичан.

Значит, растения. И еще жара. Адская жара. Сам Люцифер наверняка отдыхал тут на пляжах, распугивая местных странными нарядами и экзальтированным поведением, а после в море у острова Ломбок погибал от загрязнения очередной коралловый риф. Хотя, как сказал бы Сэндалфон, загрязнение не обойдется без Загрязнения. Так что вот кто тоже наверняка прохлаждался где-то тут, разглядывая плавающий в Индийском океане пластик через заляпанную нефтью маску для снорклинга.

Кроули всегда умудрялся походить на меньшее из зол, хотя им и не был. На самом деле он был катастрофой. 

В настоящий момент катастрофа восседала за столиком одного из ресторанов на пляже Джимбаран, откинувшись на спинку кресла и вытянув неприлично длинные ноги так, чтобы о них гарантированно споткнулся кто-то из официантов. В темных стеклах очков догорало отражение заката. По левую руку от Кроули стояла только что открытая бутылка с пивом «Бинтанг», по правую – пиала с неприятным грязно-оранжевым варевом, испускавшим подозрительный запах. Азирафаэль покосился на нее с сомнением, перевел взгляд на Кроули – тот продолжал сидеть, как монаршая особа, сложив руки на груди, − и вновь покосился на пиалу.

− Хочешь попробовать? – немедленно поинтересовался демон.

− Нет, спасибо. – Если чего Азирафаэль и хотел, так это чтобы ему поскорее принесли его кокосовую воду. После веков европейской кухни он невыразимо страдал здесь, в царстве победившего фритюра и странных специй. На поиски чего-то, напоминавшего привычные ему блюда, на острове можно было потратить целый день. А несколькими часами ранее Азирафаэль узнал, что лобстера легко испортить соусом с тушеным чесноком, и с тех пор пытался хоть как-то переварить новое открытие.

− И все-таки, − Кроули придвинул к нему пиалу, коварнейше улыбаясь.

− Не стоит, − Азирафаэль заерзал в своем кресле. Вблизи оранжевая жижа выглядела еще менее привлекательно. По ее поверхности, подернутой жиром, плавали черные точки кунжута, удивительно похожие на мелких жучков. – Не хочу… э-э… осквернять этим свое тело.

Кроули, очевидно, так понравился выбор слов, что он даже приспустил очки.

− Ты _определенно_ хочешь осквернить свое тело.

Ситуация с каждым мгновением становилась все более неловкой.

− Нет.

− Конечно же, да, − Кроули опасно понизил голос. – Ты прямо-таки _жаждешь_ этого.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза.

− Не решай вот так все за меня!

Кроули пододвинул пиалу еще немножко и кивнул со значением – мол, давай, тут все только этого и ждут. Азирафаэль покачал головой. Кроули, смотревший на него очень внимательно, кивнул еще раз, но уже с таким видом, будто разговаривал с маленьким и не очень умным ребенком.

Это странным образом… задевало.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и провел ладонями по столу. Ресторан был так себе – еще бы, ведь выбирал не он, − а потому столешница оказалась липкой. Почему-то это стало последней каплей.

− Ну ладно. Так уж и быть. – Азирафаэль склонился над пиалой, всем своим естеством ощущая беспомощность. – Если ты так этого хочешь.

Кроули оживился настолько, что наконец подобрал ноги, разом перестав быть угрозой для всех мимо проходящих. 

− О. Даже не представляешь, насколько.

Азирафаэль взял пиалу двумя руками, зажмурился (чтобы не видеть того, что могло таиться на дне) и выпил. Сначала ему даже показалось, что ничего страшного не произошло. Это был просто… суп? Сладкий? Пряный? Рыбный? В общем, это был какой-то суп. Но не прошло и минуты, как он явил свою подлую натуру. Потому что отхлебнуть его − все равно, что попробовать на вкус огонь. 

− О Боже!.. – воскликнул Азирафаэль, чувствуя, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Жгло горло, щипало язык. Губы горели, словно ему вздумалось запечатлеть поцелуй на пылающем мече.

Кроули дернулся в кресле и тут же отобрал пиалу.

− Эй! Сбавь обороты, приятель. Не нужно вот так сразу упоминать Ее всуе. 

− Ты… Я… Это…

− Да-да. Именно. Чертов суп, − Кроули улыбнулся еще раз с видом победителя и отпил своего варева, не изменившись в лице. – Однако мы собрались тут не ради него. Может быть, ради пива? – Он немного картинно приложился к бутылке, но тут же отставил ее, корча жуткие рожи. – Ох, нет. Что ты там говорил про осквернение? Эта дрянь только что была у меня во рту!

Азирафаэль хихикнул и сразу же призвал себя к порядку.

− Ты сам ее заказал, − напомнил он, решив выступить голосом разума.

− Бинта-а-анг! – протянул Кроули, будто это было страшнейшим из оскорблений. – Пусть его производители горят в аду. Все! До последнего!

− Дорогой, они не могут гореть в твоем аду, они – индуисты. И мусульмане. Есть еще несколько…

− Плевать! – Кроули щелкнул пальцами и снова присосался к зеленоватому горлышку. – Вот так-то лучше.

− Что там теперь? – светски поинтересовался Азирафаэль исключительно ради поддержания беседы. – «Килкенни»?

Демон бросил на него выразительный взгляд.

− С чего ты вообще взял, что это пиво? Нам предстоит серьезный разговор, а тут проблемы с крепким алкоголем.

− Серьезный разговор? – занервничал Азирафаэль.

Во всех развитых обществах словосочетание «серьезный разговор» значило только одно – неприятности. Этот закон не миновал ни тех, кто был Наверху, ни их оппозицию.

− Кажется, у тебя были какие-то вопросы, ангел, − проговорил Кроули с вызовом, после чего облизал кончиком языка горлышко бутылки. Вышло очень пошло, но он, видимо, на то и рассчитывал.

− Да вот… − Азирафаэль отвлекся, потому что ему наконец принесли кокос с кривой жестяной ложкой, воткнутой прямо в мясистую кожуру. – Неприятно было обнаружить, что ты… исчез. Я искал тебя.

Кроули скривился, всем своим видом показывая, что не стоило.

− Ты не позвонил мне! Не оставил какой-нибудь завалящей записки! Даже не сказал ничего цветам… 

− Ах, как это я не отчитался перед цветами?..

− Когда я их нашел, они уже умирали!

− Ну не умерли же.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, и звучала она… плохо. Кроули снова развалился в кресле, словно у него не осталось сил сидеть ровно. Слева, через два столика, американка Энн-Мари ни с того ни с сего решила изменить своему жениху с его другом и от всей души удивлялась тому, почему эта мысль не пришла к ней раньше.

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

− Это глупо. Они же любят друг друга.

Американка Энн-Мари растерянно заморгала. Измена?! Они с Дэном же только обручились. Наверняка это все предсвадебный мандраж.

Кроули шумно выдохнул, раздувая ноздри.

− Ой, только посмотрите на него. Знаток сердец. Гребаный купидон.

− Я херувим, − напомнил Азирафаэль гробовым голосом.

Ну, никто и не говорил, что будет просто. С легкостью только Антихристы отрекаются от своих отцов.

− И ты мог бы позвонить, − добавил Азирафаэль уже мягче.

− Нет, не мог. Я был занят.

− Чем же?

Кроули вдруг раскинул руки в театральном жесте, чуть не опрокинув бутылку.

− А чем тут все занимаются? Пил «Пину Коладу», мохито с личи, местный рисовый самогон… В общем, очень много пил. Поднялся на вулкан. Спустился с вулкана. Пообщался со здешними коллегами. Попробовал зажаренного молочного поросенка. Спойлер – ты будешь рыдать от его вида, так что даже не пытайся повторить.

Азирафаэль наивно понадеялся, что Кроули продолжит рассказ о своих приключениях, но вместо этого тот помрачнел и вновь замолчал, подперев кулаком подбородок. Азирафаэль поковырял кокос ложкой, стараясь не таращиться на собеседника. По крайней мере, не таращиться ему в неприлично глубокий вырез футболки, куда так удачно ложился узкий шарф – или что это вообще такое? Смотреть Кроули в лицо было и вовсе невыносимо.

Тишина стала хуже прежнего, слишком острая и неуютная, − островок предштормового затишья в гуле человеческих голосов. От заката не осталось и следа. Черное небо тонуло в океане. 

Дальше тянуть было невозможно.

− Почему ты так внезапно уехал? 

Гомон чужих голосов разом стих. Все звуки исчезли, будто мир погрузился в вакуум. Остался только тихий гулкий стук – это Кроули барабанил пальцами на деревянной столешнице проигрыш к очередному бессмертному рок-хиту. Люди, замершие вокруг в неестественных позах, все равно его не слышали.

Доиграв мелодию, Кроули запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Абсолютно чудовищно. 

− Почему. Ах, почему. Вечный вопрос. – Кажется, Кроули был вне себя от злости. – Знаешь, мне вот тоже интересно, почему. Все это длится уже… сколько? Две тысячи лет? Две с половиной? Ну так ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВЕЧНО ДЕЛАЕШЬ ВИД, ЧТО НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ?

Бутылка со звездой на этикетке пошла трещинами и взорвалась, ее содержимое выплеснулось на стол, песок и ботинки Азирафаэля. Ярко запахло виски.

− Я… − Азирафаэль прикрыл на мгновенье глаза, малодушно понадеявшись, что это поможет ему взять себя в руки. Не тут-то было. – Я не делаю вид, что ничего не происходит. 

Кроули собрал губы бантиком, изображая крайнюю степень удивления.

− Я просто делаю вид, что… все под контролем?.. Ради безопасности.

− К черту безопасность.

− Ты же знаешь, это неправильно.

Очередное поминание черта осталось проигнорированным.

− Что неправильно? – задавая свой коронный вопрос, Кроули даже не пытался выглядеть невинно. Из-за этого проклятый вопрос звучал так обыденно и прямо, будто призван был прояснить ситуацию по поводу покупки хлеба к обеду или билетов в оперу на второй четверг месяца.

Кажется, все это уже было. В последний раз, насколько помнил Азирафаэль, − семьдесят четыре года назад, но тогда все были слишком заняты другим, чтобы что-то там заметить. Аргументы не то что начинали устаревать, они обветшали и осыпались пылью. Все стремительно летело в тар-тарары (даже без помощи бывшего Низвергателя Царей и его смехотворной псины).

Азирафаэль молча попросил Божественной помощи, или милости, или хоть чего-нибудь полезного, и приоткрыл рот, надеясь, что самые правильные, самые нужные сейчас слова сами скатятся с языка. Но, кажется, за свое крайне долгое существование он использовал все доводы, которые только могли прийти в голову.

Как будто ему самому не было тягостно думать обо всех этих «потому что» и «вот поэтому».

Теперь Кроули выглядел больным. Какое-то время его губы подергивались, будто он собирался что-то сказать, но уже не мог. Потом он взмахом руки собрал воедино бутылку и вернул в нее виски. Поднялся из-за стола – каждое его движение отзывалось сосущим чувством там, где у смертных находится подреберье. 

− Возвращайся в Британию, ангел, − проговорил Кроули устало, будто целый день раздавал пятицентовые советы под памятником адмиралу Нельсону, прихватил бутылку и направился к выходу с территории ресторана. Неторопливо. Не совсем твердой походкой. 

Азирафаэль не знал, стоит ли на этот раз следовать за ним. 

Наверное, нет.

Наверное, с самого начала не стоило.

*** *** ***

Азирафаэль провел всю ночь на пляже. Не на том, с ресторанами. Ему пришлось здорово постараться, чтобы найти тихое и уединенное место, где никто не танцевал и не предавался возлияниям с ночи до утра. На «его» пляже обнаружились лишь несколько местных ребят и темнокожая девушка, медитировавшая в позе лотоса, но и они скоро ушли.

Азирафаэль пришел на этот пляж не потому, что ему некуда было больше податься. Он обзавелся прекрасным номером со всем необходимым и даже кое-чем, больше смахивающим на излишества − вроде ламп с плетеными абажурами и балкона с видом на бассейн (но, говоря по правде, на Бали любой балкон и почти каждое окно выходили на какой-нибудь, хоть самый неказистый да бассейн).

Проблема крылась не в размещении. Азирафаэль пытался слиться с природой. Он сидел на медленно остывающем песке и погружал в него руки, сгребал его к себе, без конца перебирал в пальцах, слушая шум волн.

Слиться с природой было непросто. Во-первых, Азирафаэля очень давно от нее отделили, даже не спросив его мнения. Во-вторых, в природе все было наделено амбивалентностью, а Азирафаэль как ангел оказался лишен подобной привилегии. Подчас это причиняло дискомфорт, порой – немыслимые страдания. И наконец, в голове у Азирафаэля так кипело, что приход рассвета стал для него настоящей неожиданностью.

Небо начало светлеть. Новый день нес с собой новую надежду.

Азирафаэль подумал, что совсем скоро можно будет пойти куда-нибудь позавтракать… Но, на беду, ему совсем не хотелось есть. Ни какой-нибудь боул с тунцом и авокадо, ни выпечку с бананами и шоколадом, и совершенно точно – никаких блюд из риса. Прямо сейчас еда совсем не прельщала Азирафаэля, а это обычно не значило ничего хорошего. 

Солнце поднималось все выше и выше, а Азирафаэль смотрел на воду и свою все уменьшающуюся тень. Ведь, коль скоро у него было земное тело, то и тень тоже была, чтобы не волновать смертных понапрасну. 

Когда любой намек на вроде-бы-прохладу стерло, а солнце начало жарить в полную силу (на самом деле, было едва ли больше восьми часов утра), на пляже появилась группка людей в одинаковых футболках. По большей части эта группка состояла из приезжих – американцев, австралийцев, европейцев, которых сопровождали лишь двое местных. Все они были вооружены мешками и палками. Тихо переговариваясь между собой, они рассредоточились по пляжу и принялись собирать рваные целлофановые пакеты и обертки от шоколадных батончиков, качающиеся на волнах у самого берега.

Наблюдая за ними, Азирафаэль сам не заметил, как начал едва заметно улыбаться. Нет, ему по-прежнему не было весело, и он не знал, что делать со своим самым лучшим и, вообще-то, единственным другом… Но бурление в голове начало милостиво стихать, пузыри беспокойства и негодования (ангелы не могли злиться, зато отлично праведно негодовали) уменьшались, и вскоре воцарилось хрупкое подобие покоя. Потому что мир, где кто-то еще готов позаботиться о природе и о других живых существах, прекрасен, как утреннее солнце. И о тех, кто жаждет заботиться, тоже нужно позаботиться.

А после все же стоило позаботиться о Кроули. Азирафаэль подумал о том, как тот, должно быть, страдает, если чувствует необходимость взрывать бутылки, и ощутил острый спазм неспокойной совести. Не стоило бросать его одного. Надо было идти за ним. Да, он бы кипятился и делал глупости… И все равно. Не нужно было его оставлять. К тому же, он выглядел таким одиноким…

«…и мог наломать дров», − очень твердо сказал себе Азирафаэль, но такие трюки продолжали работать только на его начальство. Самообман имел свойство рано или поздно выдыхаться, как и всякое вино, надолго оставленное откупоренным. Кроме того, если бы самообман и вовсе был вином, то разве что весьма отвратным.

Азирафаэль неторопливо поднялся с песка, отряхнул плотные не по погоде бежевые брюки и направился к паре людей в одинаковых футболках, очищающих пляж у самой границы воды.

− Доброе утро! – поздоровался он, снабдив свои слова такой широкой улыбкой, что незнакомцы невольно заулыбались ему в ответ. – Не мог не заметить, что вы занимаетесь уборкой…

− Здравствуйте! – бойко отозвалась смуглая девушка с выгоревшими на солнце волосами. – Мы из организации «Друзья природы». Сотрудничаем с IWP. Индонезия считается второй в мире страной по объему загрязнения моря пластиком, кто-то должен с этим что-то сделать. Хотите нам помочь?

− Я… − огорченный до глубины души Азирафаэль заозирался, словно надеялся увидеть неподалеку Загрязнение и высказать все свои мысли и соображения прямо в лицо виновнику сложившейся ситуации. – Да, разумеется, почему бы и нет?.. 

− Отлично! – обрадовался пожилой мужчина, говоривший с явным австралийским акцентом. – Сейчас найдем мешок и для вас. Только, боюсь, вы можете намочить и испачкать одежду… – И он со значением посмотрел на облачение Азирафаэля.

− О… Не стоит из-за этого беспокоиться, − лишь потупился тот.

В конце концов, не зря же, даже будучи садовником, он умудрялся сохранять самые ухоженные руки на свете. По мысли Азирафаэля, потратить чудо на борьбу с мусором было намного прагматичнее, чем на выведение пятен с одежды или на то, чтобы охладить напиток в жаркий день. Во всяком случае, это было действительно доброе дело – для рыб, кораллов и для людей. Так что пластиковые трубочки и мятые обертки сами сползались в мешок, пока никто не видел. В довершение своих трудов Азирафаэль сделал весь собранный и не собранный на этом пляже мусор биоразлагаемым и почувствовал себя намного лучше, хотя уже сейчас до него доносились отголоски того гнева, который обуяет его начальство за такую вот самодеятельность. Что ж, в этом тоже что-то было. 

Плюс, возмущение тем, как можно было запустить такое прекрасное место, дало Азирафаэлю ненадолго забыть о проблеме с Кроули. Но как только он распрощался с представителями природоохранной организации, беспокойство вернулось. Правда, всего на мгновение. Потому что, стоило лишь Азирафаэлю направиться к выходу с пляжа, как он заметил в отдалении огромный черный зонт, а под ним…

Ну разумеется.

Под зонтом в позе, явно позаимствованной из пинап-журналов, восседал Кроули в незабвенном купальном костюме 50-х годов, умудряясь выглядеть при этом кровожадным и довольным жизнью. Поняв, что его заметили, он картинно поаплодировал Азирафаэлю. Его улыбкой можно было пугать маленьких детей.

Азирафаэль заторопился к другу, надеясь, что его постыдный румянец можно списать на жару. Проклятый купальный костюм. О, Кроули был очень умен. Он всегда мог с легкостью догадаться о том, чего не знал наверняка. И вот – только посмотрите на него. Хотя… лучше не надо. Азирафаэль вовсю пытался никуда особенно не смотреть, но хотя бы краем глаза, да все равно ухватывал молочную бледность кожи и огненные волосы. От этого в голове начинали звучать непрошенные сонеты, и вовсе даже не Луиса де Гонгоры, про «проникание в пекло сквозь огонь и чад»… Хотя и они тоже. Эти, может быть, даже с наибольшей интенсивностью.

− Только взгляните! – провозгласил Кроули с легкой издевкой, но каким-то образом Азирафаэль понял – со вчерашнего дня его настроение стало более благодушным, если можно так выразиться. Иначе бы он точно не притащился в своем вызывающем костюме на тот же пляж, что и ангел. – Защитник природы! Спаситель китов!

− И рыб, − против воли улыбнулся Азирафаэль. Его вдруг накрыло таким облегчением, что закружилась голова, а ноги вовсе перестали слушаться.

− И рыб, − согласился Кроули. – Я думал, ты должен только подбивать людей на добрые дела.

− Ну… Скажем, эти люди подбили на добрые дела меня.

− Очень хитро с их стороны.

− А ты что тут делаешь? – Задавать этот вопрос было не слишком осмотрительно (ведь Кроули, очевидно, следил… или приглядывал?), но Азирафаэль позволил себе момент слабости. Слишком уж ему было интересно услышать ответ.

− Хотел попробовать себя в серфинге. – Рядом и в помине не было ни доски, ни даже самого завалящего серф-спота. − Это ведь практически хождение по воде!.. Думаю, Наверху от такого без ума. Если кто-нибудь в достаточной мере неправедный, − последнее слово он выговорил особенно четко, с безумной артикуляцией, − увлечется чем-то подобным, у них хвосты пригорят. То есть крылья. 

Азирафаэль все-таки не выдержал и позволил себе посмотреть на Кроули. Тот продолжал улыбаться, но его улыбка уже растеряла весь свой яд. По крайней мере, ребятишки при виде нее не заходились бы в несдерживаемых рыданиях.

− Я беспокоился за тебя, − признался Азирафаэль.

Это заявление, похоже, ошарашило Кроули.

− Но почему? Я уже большой мальчик. Тусуюсь тут уже шесть тысяч лет.

− Вчера ты был расстроен…

− А, теперь это так называется, − Кроули вяло махнул рукой.

− Мне очень неловко.

− Забей, ангел.

Азирафаэль слабо кивнул и сел под черный зонт рядом со своим лучшим и единственным (все еще) другом. Хрупкое равновесие во вселенной только что со скрипом восстановилось. Мироздание было слишком старо для таких потрясений.

Абсолютная безмятежность обрушилась на Азирафаэля, и его накрыло неподобающим желанием прикоснуться к Кроули, просто дотронуться до его плеча, проследить пальцами изгибы татуировки у линии волос. Вместе с тем ему хотелось говорить и говорить – о том, как он не мог найти себе места и хотя бы толики покоя, и как теперь ему свободно, и как прекрасно здесь небо, и сколь могущественен океан, когда в нем не плавают использованные пакеты, и как идет Кроули его трижды проклятый купальный костюм, созданный явно не для купания. Практически застигнутый врасплох этим странным состоянием, Азирафаэль вдруг сказал:

− Я вчера оживил крысу.

Собственное откровение поразило его, потому что на языке крутилось нечто совсем другое.

Кроули повернул голову и взглянул на Азирафаэля с чем-то, очень похожим на умиление.

− Не волнуйся, вечером я уничтожил с десяток других.

Азирафаэль выдохнул.

− Слава богу. Тут такое пекло, а они могут разносить инфекцию.

− Вечно ты множишь на ноль мои труды, − трагически пожаловался Кроули и вдруг заметил. – Уже почти полдень. Хочешь отобедать в каком-нибудь славном месте хотя бы с одной мишленовской звездой? Я угощаю.

− А как же серфинг? – напомнил Азирафаэль, пытаясь спрятать лукавую улыбку. 

− А-а… Освою как-нибудь потом. Если даже у простых человечишек это получается, невелико дело, − легкомысленно отозвался Кроули, рывком поднялся на ноги и склонился, чтобы предложить Азирафаэлю руку помощи.

Тот принял ее. Он не мог отказаться от этого приглашения на обед – не потому, что его угощали, а потому, что угощал Кроули.

*** *** ***

− Право, не стоит, − предложение было не ново, но Азирафаэль все равно смутился. – Я смог раздобыть очаровательный номер…

− В Ритц-Карлтон на Нуса Дуа? – приподнял брови Кроули. Он был беспощаден: уже понятно, что последует дальше. – Со спа-салоном и оздоровительным центром? С личным открытым мини-бассейном у входа в апартаменты? С шестью ресторанами и часовней на берегу океана, м?

Азирафаэль не собирался оправдываться за то, что ему нравится сеть Marriott Bonvoy. Как может не нравиться безукоризненность?

− Тщеславненько, не находишь? – продолжал Кроули. Это была всего лишь маленькая шпилька, одна из миллионов других, но Азирафаэль все равно повелся:

− Они предлагают подушки разной степени мягкости… Этому телу уже шесть тысяч лет! – Он часто забывал о своем постыдном развоплощении излишне ретивым шотландцем.

Машина уже четверть часа стояла на месте с заглушенным двигателем, намертво перегородив собой узенькую дорожку, на которой по какой-то причине предполагалось двустороннее движение. Разумеется, это была не раритетная Бентли. Достать такую на Бали без небольшой чудесной помощи не так-то просто, а превратив в нее любой из популярных здесь автомобилей, можно было с легкостью прийти к выводу, что игра не стоит свеч. Небывалые пробки, презрение местных к правилам дорожного движения, микроскопические дороги и вечная пыль – нет, тут был совсем не Лондон. Длинной и представительной Бентли пришлось бы влачить здесь жалкое существование, а Кроули не мог так с ней поступить. Поэтому он пересел на Тойоту и дьявольски ее ненавидел, при каждом удобном случае рассказывая о том, что не постесняется отправить ее вниз с обрыва.

− И потому ты отказываешь своему давнему другу в такой незамысловатой просьбе? – да, определенно, Кроули мог быть очень настойчив.

− Я… не отказываю. Просто пытаюсь… − «сохранять все в рамках приличий», − …не натворить дел. Теперь за каждым нашим шагом следят.

Кроули бросил на Азирафаэля взгляд, полный деланного понимания.

− О, следят… Кто же, интересно? Вот эти двое? – Кроули махнул рукой в сторону двух демонических статуй, охраняющих вход во двор. На острове такие стояли у каждой двери и у каждого храма. Здешние, как и все прочие, были заботливо перепоясаны отрезами цветной ткани, чтобы не светить каменными чреслами. Кроме того, на левом демоне красовалась странная мохнатая шапка, а на правом – серый, неизвестно как добытый в стране бесконечного отдыха галстук. – Выбрал эту виллу, потому что вот тот красавчик показался мне похожим на Вельзевул. Теперь он вроде как служит мне, стоя тут на страже. Разве не забавно?

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, чуть поджав губы. Нет, он не должен был поощрять насмешки над начальством, но демон в галстуке, изображающий, судя по всему, Гавриила, выглядел действительно смешно.

− Местные жители могут принять это за насмешку над своими верованиями, − заметил Азирафаэль.

Кроули только отмахнулся, а после выскользнул из машины, чтобы обойти ее и открыть перед Азирафаэлем дверь.

− Добро пожаловать домой, ангел.

Территория виллы выглядела немного заброшенной, но все равно поражала воображение. Лондон не радовал такой бурной растительностью.

− Действительно, немного похоже на Эдемский сад, − признал Азирафаэль, осматриваясь и не переставая улыбаться. – Только посмотри на эти альпинии!

− А? Да я не в том смы… − Кроули внезапно помрачнел и скривился, после чего стащил с себя солнечные очки и покрутил их в руке. – Ладно. Как скажешь. 

Он ненадолго оставил Азирафаэля, предоставив тому возможность поблуждать в одиночестве по двору и обнаружить небольшую каменную беседку, откуда прекрасно было бы наблюдать восходы, а также крохотный бассейн, который настолько давно не чистили, что он успел превратиться в маленькое болотце. Азирафаэль так радовался встреченным ящерицам и насекомым, пальмам, цветам, траве и торжеству всего сущего, что на какое-то мгновение забыл, кто он и где находится. Все вдруг стало удивительно простым – и в то же время гипнотически глубоким. Время остановилось, не замедляя свой ход. Чудеса творились сами собой, не подчиняясь ничьей воле, и не было ничего прекраснее.

− Вот, − внезапно раздалось за спиной Азирафаэля. Разумеется, это был Кроули. Он уже избавился от очков – теперь в его пальцах был белый цветок. Франжипани. Не успел Азирафаэль ничего сказать, до сих пор околдованный моментом, как демон уже пристроил цветок ему за ухо и, склонив голову набок, усмехнулся одобрительно, после чего молча удалился. Наблюдая за тем, как он уходит, покачивая бедрами, Азирафаэль ощутил растерянность. Что-то внутри отозвалось настолько болезненной сладостью, что становилось страшно.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и пошел в дом.

Первым, что он спросил, было:

− Тут есть библиотека?

Выражение лица Кроули стало одновременно насмешливым и уязвленным.

− О чем ты, ангел? Тут даже стен нормальных нет.

Он не врал. Этот дом был рассчитан на отдых в стране вечного лета, поэтому, если уж на то пошло, стены были не везде. Открытая гостиная и такая же открытая столовая выглядели на редкость чудно для тех, кто привык к осенней английской промозглости, зато оттуда открывался панорамный обзор на сад. Азирафаэль представил, как читал бы, сидя на плетеном диване, вдыхая влажный от близости океана, благоухающий цветами воздух, и тут же постарался стереть эту шальную мысль.

К тому же, такой климат едва ли хорош для книг.

− Тут раньше жил американский врач-офтальмолог. Именитый засранец. Большую часть года вкалывал как проклятый, а после приезжал сюда, − рассказывал Кроули, проводя Азирафаэля из одной комнаты в другую. – Тут пять спален и две столовые.

В основном помещения выглядели пустынными, но представить, как когда-то здесь играла жизнь, было нетрудно.

− Пять спален? Зачем тебе столько?

− Хм, − Кроули усмехнулся и тут же напустил на себя серьезный вид. – Может быть, ко мне захочет зайти друг. Может быть, он даже останется на ночь…

Это звучало немного… Азирафаэль переключил все свое внимание на расписную маску, висящую на стене. Скорее всего, никто и никогда так ей не интересовался.  
− Для этого нужна всего одна комната, − простодушно заметил Азирафаэль.

Кроули хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал и тоже уставился на маску. Потом нехотя подтвердил:

− Может быть. Но что, если мой друг захочет… сделать выбор?

− Если этот друг я, то я совсем не разборчив!

Тут Кроули расхохотался. Он смеялся и смеялся, ухватившись за откос двери, пока наконец не выдавил:

− Да, ангел. Именно. Конечно. Хочешь выпить?

− Кажется, мы только этим и занимаемся… − растерялся Азирафаэль. Он определенно был не против выпить, но частота их возобновившихся посиделок с участием алкоголя настораживала.

Очень вовремя ему на глаза попался книжный шкаф.

− Ты говорил, тут нет библиотеки, − не удержался ангел от упрека.

Кроули скривился.

− А разве это похоже на библиотеку? Так, несколько книг на Бахаса Индонезия, путеводители по Яве и Суматре, кучка медицинских справочников по офтальмологии… Полистал их на досуге.

− Неужели?..

− Тут нет телевизора. 

Азирафаэль потрудился принять сочувственный вид. Изобретение телевидения (очевидно, происки демонов, а то и одного конкретного демона) прошло мимо него, и до сих пор картинки, бегающие по поверхности плоской коробки, так и не смогли его заинтриговать. Книги (а также свитки, глиняные таблички, опистографы и рукописные кодексы) задействовали нечто более красочное и изысканное – воображение.

− Задумался вот над чем, − продолжил Кроули, поглаживая рукой заднюю часть шеи прямо под волосами. – Телескоп Хаббла делает такие яркие и четкие изображения далеких туманностей, тогда как человеческий глаз не в силах даже рассмотреть все звезды в Млечном пути. Интересно, можно ли его как-нибудь улучшить?

− Человеческий глаз? – поразился Азирафаэль.

− Да. Не знаю, может, нужно вставить в него такую маленькую штучку… − Кроули показал, насколько крохотной та должна быть. – Как в камеру смартфона. Или, возможно, нужны генетические эксперименты?

Если он продолжит развивать свою мысль, Снизу точно кто-нибудь этим воспользуется. Азирафаэль почувствовал, что должен принять участие в этой дискуссии.

− Мой дорогой… Позволь вмешаться. Зеркальные фотоаппараты позволяют получать намного более детальные изображения, чем эти новомодные тонкие телефоны. А все потому, что у них большая линза. Так что для того, чтобы люди с поверхности Земли смогли увидеть все звезды Млечного пути, им придется стать циклопами с одним огромным глазом посреди лба.

− Чушь! Ты видел эти смартфоны с 24-мегапиксельной камерой? Линзы у них такие же крохотные, как во всех остальных. Все дело в матрице. Если бы в человеческий глаз можно было каким-то образом вшить матрицу… − заметив, что его собеседник стремительно теряет интерес, Кроули спохватился. – Ты точно не хочешь выпить?

Они по-прежнему стояли у книжного шкафа, ближе друг к другу, чем дозволял социальный этикет. Кроули смотрел так пристально, что Азирафаэль ощутил… это. Вибрацию где-то внутри. Неописуемое напряжение. Ток, проходящий по позвоночнику.

− Я бы… пожалуй, ознакомился с этими книгами, − выговорил Азирафаэль без особой уверенности, чувствуя, что пришло время что-то сделать, но толком не понимая, что…

Эта вилла, этот сад, этот дом… И Кроули. 

Кроули, который избавился от пиджака, потому что ему «жарко».

Номер в Ритце вдруг показался Азирафаэлю таким же далеким, как Небеса. Он явно забрел не туда. Принял несколько неверных решений. Возможно, не решение заказать такос с махи-махи на обед, но все последующие точно были от лукавого. 

− Что ж… − Плечи Кроули поникли. – Как я говорил, в этом доме пять спален и ни одного кабинета. Можешь выбрать, где тебе будет удобней.

Азирафаэлю показалось, что он вновь ошибся. И, кажется, обидел Кроули. Не специально, просто… Тот опять был огорчен и не способен это скрыть. Вероятно, он просто устал. Последние несколько месяцев выдались довольно бурными.

Ангел вытащил из шкафа несколько книг, даже не глядя на обложки. Они не представляли интереса для букиниста – обычные туристические путеводители и специализированная литература. Страницы закручивались от влаги. Кроули застыл рядом, прямо за спиной Азирафаэля. Его присутствие невозможно было не ощущать. Не то, чтобы оно было неуютным, но… Азирафаэль просто хотел, чтобы он перестал стоять там. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Кроули пробормотал что-то на прощанье и ушел. Где-то в глубине огромной виллы хлопнула дверь. У бассейна в саду громко квакали лягушки, но Азирафаэлю в тот момент показалось, что тишина схлопнулась, как капкан. Он аккуратно расправил завивающиеся страницы книг и приказал себе: успокойся. Пожалуйста. Ради всего святого.

Диковатое ощущение наэлектризованности прошло не сразу.

Азирафаэль уже устроился на постели так комфортно, насколько мог. Подушки здесь действительно не радовали, но Азирафаэль зарекся тратить на них даже четверть чуда, не говоря уже о половине чуда. Целое чудо превратило бы их в райские облака, которые могли означать для Кроули пару недель проблем с кожей.

Кстати, о Кроули.

С едва слышным шелестом дверь гостевой спальни приотворилась, и в образовавшийся проем вполз черный змей. Изогнувшись, он взобрался на кровать, проскользнул по складкам простыни и устроился на груди у Азирафаэля, собравшись в плотный, увесистый клубок.

− Дорогой, что ты делаешь? – спросил Азирафаэль немного сонно. Он так долго пробыл среди людей, что успел не только проникнуться теплыми чувствами к суши, но и прийти к выводу, что любопытствование – не порок, а фундаментальный способ познания. 

− Неужели не яс-с-сно? – прошипел Кроули так, что Азирафаэль вновь испытал щекотку там, где у смертных был крестец, «священная кость». – Пытаюс-сь тебя с-с-соблазнить.

На самом деле, все больше походило на то, что Кроули собирался погрузиться в спячку. О да, в таком обличье он был крупным и тяжелым, но прохладным и таким приятным на ощупь. Азирафаэль не удержался и погладил кончиками пальцев плоскую змеиную голову.

− Правда? Я всегда представлял себе это… ну, знаешь… немного иначе. Не в обиду тебе будет сказано…

Раздвоенный язык облизал воздух.

− Хм. Предс-с-ставлял, з-значит?

Азирафаэль закусил щеку изнутри и поклялся молчать. Вечно. До самого следующего Армагеддона и дальше. Полное, абсолютное молчание. Разве что с приветствиями в качестве исключения. Не здороваться со знакомыми так грубо!

− Рас-с-слабьс-ся, − нашептывал Кроули. – С-спи.

Азирафаэль подумал: все совсем невинно. Шесть тысяч лет у них все прекрасно получалось. Не равномерно прекрасно, может быть, но «шаг вперед-шаг назад» прекрасно. Пару раз они уже зашли слишком далеко и висели на волоске. Буквально танцевали румбу внутри игольного ушка, а ведь всем известно, что румба – самый осуждаемый Наверху танец. Никого там даже не интересует, что изначально его придумали не для выражения каких-то там горизонтальных, вертикальных и в самых извращенных случаях диагональных желаний, а как свадебный танец, эстетически представляющий обязанности супругов. 

И все-таки. Теперь главное – не пересекать черту и не срывать яблоки. Со всем остальным можно как-то справиться.

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза.

К утру Кроули, повинуясь то ли своим чудным задумкам, то ли не менее чудным биоритмам, вернул себе человеческую форму, продолжив обвиваться вокруг Азирафаэля совсем по-змеиному. Он весил будто бы целый центнер, его кожа пылала, и предпринимать попытки спать рядом (под ним, _обернутым_ им) было решительно невозможно. Азирафаэль уже и не пытался. Из-под полуприкрытых век он наблюдал за тем, как за огромным окном восходит солнце во всем своем вечном, первозданном сиянии, окрашивает клубничным соком облака, изменяет все к лучшему. Пролившийся свет превратил волосы Кроули из темных в густо-рыжие, будто они впитали пламя. Если бы не невыносимый жар и не менее невыносимая, опаляющая близость, Азирафаэль от всей души признал бы, что это самое прекрасное мгновение за все его долгое, очень долгое существование.

Под потолком висела лампа с вентилятором.

Азирафаэль страдальчески свел брови и, кое-как высвободив из-под Кроули руку, нежно погладил того по волосам. 

Вот оно, искушение.

И, не удержавшись, потратил полчуда, чтобы заставить вентилятор зажужжать, послушно перемешивая влажный бархатный воздух.

*** *** ***

− Ты уверен, что нам надо именно сюда? – осторожно осведомился Азирафаэль.

− Разумеется! – заверил его Кроули, ни секунды не сомневаясь. − Приготовься узреть нечто невероятное. Точнее, попробовать.

С одной стороны от невероятного с лотка продавали газовые горелки и зеленоватый бензин в бутылках из-под водки «Абсолют», с другой примостилось какое-то подобие кафе, где вместо стен был натянут тент с напечатанными на нем изображениями морских гадов. Редкие дуновения ветра приносили из-за тента запахи специй и несвежего масла, добавлявшие малоаппетитную ноту в тяжелый, душный воздух с автострады.

Нечто невероятное представляло собой передвижную лавку, за прилавком которой двое – парень и девушка – жарили толстые блины в огромных сковородах. Несомненно, используя те самые горелки, что предлагали поодаль. Блины особого доверия не внушали. 

Азирафаэль повернул голову, адресуя Кроули долгий и крайне растерянный взгляд, призванный разом выразить все сомнения лучше слов.

− Что? – демон, кажется, занервничал. – Ты же любишь блины. Хотя формально это скорее плоский пирог. _Мартабак манис_.

Толстый блин разрезали на части, от души намазали маслом, залили чем-то похожим на сгущенное молоко, посыпали тертым шоколадом и сыром, упаковали в коробочку из тонкого картона и вручили японке, которая все это время ждала, сидя перед лотком на пластиковом стуле и крутя в руках мотоциклетный шлем. 

− Это вкусно, − пообещал Кроули прочувствованным тоном. – Просто проигнорируй тот факт, что упаковка с маслом весь вечер стоит на жаре.

Азирафаэль возвел очи горе. Аромат, исходивший от лотка, можно было счесть манящим – не в пример запахам, доносившимся из-за тента. Нежная сливочная сладость. Конечно, не бесконечно ванильный «Сент-Оноре» из кондитерской «Ladureé», хотя все равно весьма многообещающе…

Однако было еще одно «но» (помимо злосчастной упаковки с маслом и близости трассы с ее пылью и смогом).

− Тот суп, − припомнил Азирафаэль с упреком. – Он был ужасен.

− Чертов суп? Я и не говорил, что он хорош, − Кроули дернул углом рта. – А сейчас говорю. Попробуй.

Азирафаэль неловко переступил ногами. Наверно, пора было признать: он ненавидел отказывать Кроули – отказывать по пустякам и по огромным веским поводам, отказывать вообще. Только не ему. Даже если тот был демоном и попросту катастрофой.

Но… экспериментировать с подозрительной выпечкой где-то у черта на рогах Азирафаэль тоже не любил.

− Мой дорогой, а можно вместо этого я соблазнюсь классическим шоколадным тортом «Ритц Карлтон»? – спросил он почти умоляюще.

Кроули вновь посмотрел на него со странным выражением, собираясь не то отпустить шутку по поводу его пристрастия к неприлично дорогой европейской еде, не то щелкнуть пальцами и сделать так, чтобы очередной отель премиум-класса вырос прямо тут, у обочины, освободив их от необходимости ехать на самый юг острова.

− Конечно, ангел. С таким выбором слов – все, что угодно.

− Индонезийская кухня – не совсем мое, − сказал Азирафаэль в свое оправдание.

− Не то, что французские крепы, − согласился Кроули с усмешкой, но без ехидства. − Ради них ты преодолел Ла-Манш в разгар революции.

− Те крепы того стоили.

− Тебя чуть не обезглавили из-за любви к кружевам и неукоснительному следованию правилам!

− И блинчикам, − добавил Азирафаэль и потупился. – А, точно, нужно было сказать что-то в свою защиту… Хорошо, что ты оказался там.

Кроули расплылся в одной из своих широченных «совсем-не-весело» улыбок, больше напоминающих оскал. 

− Да-да, я такой молодец, самый сияющий и сексуальный из демонов… Да иди ты.

Чувствуя, как предательский жар расплылся в груди и взметнулся к щекам, Азирафаэль легонько похлопал Кроули по предплечью. Так странно было не ощущать под пальцами плотную ткань его вечного пиджака. Конечно, Кроули сказал, что тут слишком жарко для пиджаков, но что такое терморегуляция для демонов?.. Наверно, ему просто хотелось сменить гардероб на время. Так же, как обстановку и, возможно, положение вещей во вселенной.

− Могу ли я попросить тебя об одолжении − отвезти меня в Ритц?

− Если бы не попросил, я счел бы это оскорблением.

Спустя полтора часа (справиться с пробками на Бали не помогали даже демонические чудеса) они наконец смогли сполна насладиться благами цивилизации – кондиционером и обслуживанием в номер. Весьма довольный собой Кроули сделал бутылку вина бездонной и теперь вкушал плоды своих трудов. На взгляд Азирафаэля − даже слишком активно.

− Мой дорогой, уж не совершил ли ты обратное чудо, превратив вино в воду? – поинтересовался он как можно ненавязчивей, с наслаждением отделяя вилочкой очередной кусок шоколадного торта. На вкус тот был как совершенство, приправленное долгими и крайне дорогостоящими годами обучения во французском кулинарном колледже.  
Кроули лишь бросил на него пламенный взгляд.

− Это австралийское вино, ангел, то есть по определению вода.

− Завтрашнее утро может быть мучительным, − напомнил Азирафаэль.

Торт, как и все хорошее, стремительно подходил к концу. Кроули, пристроившись рядом на подлокотнике кресла, потянулся, собрал пальцем шоколадный дрессинг с тарелки и медленно, с наслаждением слизнул его. Азирафаэль набрал в легкие немного больше воздуха, чем те могли вместить, поперхнулся и в который раз поразился, как легко идет на предательство земное тело. 

− Знаешь, что меня интересует? – начал Кроули издалека.

«Может ли ангел развоплотиться, захлебнувшись воздухом?» − предположил Азирафаэль мысленно и поспешно отставил тарелку с шоколадными разводами подальше. Он едва не проверил возможность подобной оказии самолично. Ох, как Наверху бы на него взъелись из-за такой оплошности.

− Можно ли создать вакуум, если очень плотно прижать ладони друг к другу? – проговорил ангел нерешительно. – Меня вот интересует… 

− Вся эта штука с Древом Познания. Это ведь было не просто Древо Познания. Это было Древо Познания Добра и Зла. Но ведь никто его так не называл, потому что слишком длинно. И вот Ева, эта несчастная женщина… Может, она всего лишь хотела получить новые знания о садоводстве? Или узнать, на что вообще похожи яблоки?

Азирафаэль моргнул. Все, что он знал о падении (медленном сползании) Кроули – это то, что тот связался с плохой компанией и задавал слишком много вопросов. Причем неизвестно, что именно произошло раньше. Азирафаэль не пытался ничего выведать, считая такие подробности слишком личными, однако сейчас ему подумалось: вопросы. Всему виной были вопросы. Но самое удивительное заключалось в том, что Кроули продолжал задаваться ими и по сей день.

− …и, в общем, с моей помощью они попробовали яблоко и познали различия между мужчиной и женщиной. И, как следствие, стыд. Но вот что не дает мне покоя: если бы они не познали различий, то и стыда бы не было? Если бы они были одинаковыми?..

Азирафаэлю показалось, что взгляд Кроули прожигает его насквозь.

− Пожалуйста, прекрати. Это может плохо кончиться.

Кроули только отмахнулся, резко поднявшись с подлокотника, чтобы налить себе еще вина.

− Это уже плохо кончилось, ангел. Я пал. Ниже падать некуда.

− Может быть, мы чего-то не знаем…

− Нет, мы совершенно точно знаем, что это предел. И что кое-кто не любит любопытства. Не любит, когда нарушают Ее запреты. Но что плохого в попытке разобраться? Может, я реально не понимаю… − демон принялся расхаживать из одного конца номера в другой. Римской католической церкви стоило официально запретить его походку. – Я бы понимал, если бы это все выдумали люди! Они же повсюду сеют хаос. Вот, например, платоническая любовь. Она называется так по имени Платона, верно? А тот, между прочим, считал, что божественная любовь начинается с физического влечения, то есть с привлекательности телесного, но переходит в дружбу и душевную любовь. Так почему же сейчас все так уверены в том, что платоническая любовь асексуальна?

− Толковые словари, дорогой, − с печалью в голосе признал Азирафаэль, тоже приналегший на вино из чувства такта. Ему казалось, будет вежливым оставаться с собеседником на одной волне. К тому же, смотреть на бедра Кроули и не пить он не мог. − Там именно так и пишут. Возвышенная любовь, не чувственная. Ни-ни.

− Или вот еще, − Кроули торопливо облизал губы, будто испытал секундную неловкость. – Мое любимое. Про невинность.

«Боже, не покидай меня», − безмолвно воззвал Азирафаэль с истинным страданием и выпил еще. Разворачивающийся здесь диалог вобрал в себя всю неловкость последних дней. Если Кроули не отпустит, к утру быть беде.

− Никогда не понимал, почему утрату девственности называют «потерей невинности». То есть, кто-то в чем-то провинился? Стал в чем-то виновен?..

− Прелюбодеяние, − подсказал Азирафаэль тихо.

Судя по выражению лица, Кроули не был ни впечатлен, ни хоть сколько-нибудь убежден. Он выглядел скорее раздраженным и сбитым с толку. И, пожалуй, самую капельку пьяным.

− Он… она… − Азирафаэль покачал головой. − Они познали разницу…

− Или одинаковость… − демон нахмурился, недовольный режущим слух словом. − Одинаковость? Единство!

− В общем, они познали, − договорив, Азирафаэль готов был выдохнуть с облегчением. Такие дискуссии тяжело ему давались, потому что могли стоить многого. Никто Наверху не вел таких разговоров и не тратил время на поиски истины. – В прежние времена этого было достаточно, не так ли?..

− Темные века, − Кроули закатил глаза с напускным драматизмом. – Дикие нравы. Прогресс успокаивает, да? Двигатели внутреннего сгорания, мини-печки для жарки блинов, новые способы хранить информацию, опять же… Больше никаких каменных скрижалей.

− Они очень громоздкие.

− Никто не может разобрать, что на них написано. Спустя века для расшифровки камней с непристойными анекдотами необходимо приглашать специально обученных людей.

− Будет печально, если книги уйдут в прошлое. Люблю запах бумажных страниц, − Азирафаэль мечтательно улыбнулся. Сейчас ему не хотелось думать о чем-то настолько ужасном вроде тотального исчезновения книг. Вечер все еще был хорош. Австралийское вино оказалось лучше, чем можно было подумать. И Кроули… Да, они только что выполнили несколько новых па в румбе внутри игольного ушка, но пока обошлось без поддержек. Вот если дело дойдет и до них – тогда придет время волноваться. 

На самом деле, практически ни один хороший вечер за все время существования Азирафаэля не обошелся без Кроули. Без него было скучно. Предсказуемо. И, если уж говорить начистоту, одиноко. Поглощать роллы не в компании Кроули было все так же вкусно, но весело ли?.. 

Жаль, что по какой-то причине веселье оставалось для других ангелов недоступным и непонятным.

− Эй, − Кроули взмахнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. – Все в порядке?

Азирафаэль поспешно кивнул.

− Еще вина? – не дожидаясь ответа, демон небрежным движением наполнил бокалы (бутылка послушно вернулась к своему исходному состоянию, как только ее вернули на стол), вручил один Азирафаэлю, после чего опустился на край постели – и тут же развалился, каким-то чудом не опрокинув на себя вино.

− Может быть, пора трезветь? – предположил Азирафаэль с улыбкой. Ему нравилось состояние легкого головокружения, которое можно было испытать только в земном теле, нравилось приподнятое настроение, которое дарил алкоголь… Нравилось даже то, каким становился Кроули, когда выпьет. Хождение по лезвию становилось не таким болезненным – оставалось лишь чувство, от которого перехватывало дыхание.

− Нет. – Кроули похлопал по пододеяльнику рядом с собой. – Иди сюда, ангел.

Азирафаэль знал: не стоит никуда идти. Оставаться в кресле намного благоразумнее. Но, разумеется, глупые ноги уже несли его к кровати.

Когда он замер около нее, исполненный уверенности в том, что совершает неотвратимейшую из всех роковых ошибок, Кроули медленно протянул ему свой бокал.

− Ты хочешь… чтобы я взял это? – Азирафаэль с недоумением уставился на недопитое вино в объятиях премиального стекла.

− Поставь на столик, будь душкой.

− Дорогой, это…

Кроули только тихо рассмеялся и щелкнул пальцами свободной руки. Бокал вполне самостоятельно преодолел по воздуху расстояние до стола и замер там, уткнувшись ножкой в подставку с чайными приборами.

− Просто шучу. Посидишь со мной?

Приглашение звучало вполне целомудренно. Просто два нетрезвых друга, пытающихся устроиться с наибольшим комфортом. Просто глубокая ночь, наполненная усталостью и томлением после дня невыносимой жары. 

− Конечно, − проговорил Азирафаэль, осторожно сев на постель рядом.

Кроули тут же устроился, положив голову ему на колени. Азирафаэлю было показалось, что тот начал погружаться в сон, когда он почувствовал, как Кроули трется виском об его колено. В этом очевидно не было ничего кошачьего: Кроули изгибался всем телом, и та неторопливая грация, с которой он это делал, не давала обмануться. Змей. Тот самый змей.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и, не удержавшись, обнял. Кроули извернулся в его руках, вжался на мгновение лицом ему в живот и чуть отодвинулся – только для того, чтобы уцепиться худощавой, но нечеловечески сильной рукой за рубашку Азирафаэля у самого горла. Выражение лица у него при этом было престранное – грустное и в то же время завороженное.

− Милый, милый ангел, − пробормотал он, невесело ухмыляясь, и дернул Азирафаэля вниз, заставляя склониться.

Это даже не было поцелуем. Они замерли в неудобной, откровенно дурацкой позе, соприкасаясь лбами, носами, губами. Время обтекало их, как вода. Минуты уплывали. Азирафаэль улыбался и ничего не мог с собой поделать (хотя ему стоило бы быть напуганным, ох как стоило). Если бы это было какой-то игрой с туманными правилами, то Кроули проиграл бы в ней. Он все-таки прошелся языком по губам Азирафаэля, и тот зажмурился. Стояла абсолютная тишина, в которой уже начали звучать первые такты симфонии небесных сфер.

Кроули отстранился, выглядя при этом еще печальней, чем раньше. Азирафаэль вдруг почувствовал, что сейчас он скажет что-то кошмарное, и это встревожило его куда больше гипотетического и такого далекого сейчас гнева Гавриила. Ему хотелось сказать Кроули, что все будет хорошо, − или, может быть, что-то более осмысленное, но одних слов вдруг стало мало. Время слов прошло. Мир менялся, непостижимый замысел писал сам себя, невольно спасаясь от попыток его постичь. Они тоже менялись. Не менялись только тупые законы, придуманные в первую неделю бытия, когда все были так поражены светом и прочими чудесами, что решили отложить самопознание на потом. 

Поэтому Азирафаэль обхватил лицо Кроули ладонями, мельком подумав, что едва ли можно было вылепить форму совершеннее (Она особенно постаралась, работая над скулами), и запечатлел на тонких губах поцелуй. Целомудреннейший. Должно быть, Азирафаэль действительно был очень глупым ангелом, и предшествующие годы их истории ничему его не научили, как и распространяемая в рядах небесного воинства брошюра «Соблазн: распознаем и боремся». Азирафаэль забыл, что простого соприкосновения кожи к коже будет мало, простого поцелуя будет мало… Чего бы то ни было будет мало.

«В этом суть жадности», − пропищал до комичного высокий голосок, отдаленно напоминающий голос Гавриила, где-то на периферии сознания. Музыка небесных сфер его заглушила. Если бы Азирафаэль был уверен в том, что у него действительно есть жилы и в них течет кровь (никто доселе не ставил на земных воплощениях ангелов медицинских экспериментов), он бы списал все на грохот собственного пульса в ушах.

Кроули улыбнулся – все еще печально, но от этого не менее плотоядно, − и толкнул Азирафаэля, вынудив откинуться спиной на постель. Азирафаэль тихонько охнул. Теперь он был на один маленький шажок ближе к страху, но все еще не мог перестать улыбаться. Кроули устроился сверху. Не пригвоздил к кровати – притиснулся, но так, будто были еще пути к отступлению, будто можно было еще все переиграть. Склонился, погладил Азирафаэля по щеке, по волосам, щекотно и влажно поцеловал под подбородком. Быстро, словно кто-то еще мог одернуть его.

Но Азирафаэль уже не мог. Он только моргал беспомощно. Если бы ему предложили выбрать момент своего последнего мгновения, он бы выбрал этот и ушел бы в великое никуда под аккомпанемент ошеломляющей барабанной дроби желания.

Кроули вновь прижался губами к его губам.

…Хотя, может, последнего мгновения не пришлось бы ждать слишком долго.

Острая, почти болезненная вспышка паники заставила Азирафаэля вздрогнуть. Это не было похоже на прозрение или внезапную догадку. Никаких эфирных открытий – просто застарелое беспокойство нашло слабое место в его броне из стремления хоть ненадолго забыть о Рае, Аде и подавляющей бинарности бытия и вырвалось на свободу. Азирафаэль вывернулся из хватки Кроули и быстро заговорил хриплым надтреснутым голосом, выставив перед собой руку в защитном жесте:

− Подожди, стой, стой!

В первую секунду Кроули выглядел так, будто с трудом понимает, что происходит. Вид у него был безумный.

− Мы не можем… − Азирафаэль зашевелился, пытаясь выбраться из-под него. – Нам не следует… Ты же помнишь: ангел, демон…

Кроули закатил глаза. Отползать в сторону и предоставлять Азирафаэлю большую свободу движений он явно не собирался. 

− О Бо… Са… Да кто угодно! Это будто ретроспектива семидесятых, когда ты отказал мне, потому что мы, видишь ли, можем взорваться в процессе, как материя при соприкосновении с антиматерией.

− Не взорваться, а аннигилироваться! – исправил его Азирафаэль из любви к точности. – Но это все равно опасно! Выделится слишком большое количество энергии. Никто не знает, что случится потом.

− Никто не знает – как думаешь, почему? Потому что этого никто до нас не делал? Или потому что кто-то уже занимался этим, но будет хранить молчание до самого нового Армагеддона?..

Привкус отчаяния был ни с чем не сравним. 

− Ты говоришь так, потому что ты змей-искуситель! – использовал Азирафаэль свой самый последний аргумент и расстроился уже оттого, что пошел на это. Это ведь… низко, разве нет? Но его коллеги вечно говорили что-то такое, снабжая это прилагательными вроде «нечестивый» и «богомерзкий». – Ты придумал концепт соблазна!  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Кроули посмотрел на него сверху вниз не мигая.

− Ой, вот только не надо… Я просто написал в рапорте, что хочу запатентовать концепт соблазна, но они мне не дали и присвоили его! Как и концепт патента, кстати.

− Я не хочу аннигилироваться, − поторопился добавить Азирафаэль. – Высвободится столько энергии, мой дорогой… Не думаю, что мы отменяли Апокалипсис только для того, чтобы сегодня вся земля сгорела в огне.

Демон обратил задумчивый взгляд к потолку.

− Может, таков бо… Ее замысел?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него предупреждающе.

− Ладно. Просто чудес-снем взрыв куда подальш-ше. − Кроули был на взводе, поэтому все свистящие и шипящие звуки в его речи действительно шипели.

− Ты ужасен!

− Нес-с-сомненно, − словно в подтверждение этого Кроули взял руку Азирафаэля и без всяких церемоний опустил ее себе пониже спины. – Вот видишь, мы уже в процессе. И ничего пока не взорвалось.

− Господи, хоть бы и дальше так было!

− Дальш-ше будет лучш-ше.

Одно слитное движение – и Кроули потерся об него всем телом прямо через одежду. И еще раз. Пришедший в замешательство Азирафаэль вновь испытал это чувство… Чувство, недоступное ангелам на небесах. Чувство, невозможное без земного тела. Желание. Всем было известно, что ангелы бесполы и лишены всего того, что может предать их в самый неподходящий момент. Но земные тела, эти удивительные оболочки – совсем другие. Выдай ангелу тело, и рано или поздно он столкнется с последствиями.

Это был не первый раз, когда Азирафаэль становился невольным свидетелем, вернее, участником последствий. Семьдесят четыре года назад он уже использовал свой земной рот в осуждаемых (но не до крайности) целях, и это каким-то чудом сошло ему с рук. Тогда он тоже чувствовал это… Невыносимый жар внизу живота и такое же невыносимое желание касаться и ощущать прикосновения. Потом, в семидесятых… Да, это было очень опасно. Очень близко к провалу. Кроули так шли длинные волосы… И вот сейчас. 

Ну, коль скоро историческому времени свойственно ускорение, такой конец был неминуем.

Кроули принялся срывать с себя одежду, выплевывая ругательства. Когда он наконец смог содрать с себя джинсы и переключился на Азирафаэля, который не был в состоянии хоть чем-то ему помочь, тот только раскидывал руки и ноги и стонал, когда быстрые пальцы колдовали над его ширинкой.

− Брюки на пуговицах… Да ты издеваешьс-с-ся!

− Так модно…

− Было. Век назад, − блеснул желтыми глазами Кроули и взобрался на обнаженного Азирафаэля, оседлал его бедра, приласкал рукой его вздымающийся член. – А я уж начал боятьс-ся, что вам и на земле нельзя быть… полнос-стью ос-с-снащенными.

− Это смешно! – возразил Азирафаэль, дрогнув голосом. Его глаза закатывались. Он участвовал в чем-то чудовищном, и это было прекрасно. – Поцелуешь меня еще раз? – добавил он почти шепотом.

− О, да. Конечно. Сейчас-с-с.

Но не успел разнеженный, сходящий с ума от желания Азирафаэль и глазом моргнуть, как Кроули, зашипев, опустился на самое его естество, принимая его в себя. Пожалуй, к такому он не был готов. Даже подумать не мог, что это произойдет. Что это происходит… так.

Хотя ладно. Кому он врал. Он читал про это в книгах. Просто не думал, что все написанное там – правда.

Его будто окатило огненным дождем. Ощущения между ног были невозможными и невыносимыми, но хотелось, чтобы они не прекращались никогда. Кроули, возвышаясь над ним, смотрел с таким неприкрытым торжеством, что становилось еще более неловко. Его нагота должна была ослеплять, но Азирафаэль все еще мог видеть, а потому ошеломленно думал – вот о чем столетия мировой культуры, вот о чем каждая нота, каждый мазок краски, каждое движение инструментов скульптора. Вот о чем познание, вот какое на вкус яблоко, и если это падение, то почему он чувствует себя как ракета, которую запускают в космос? 

− Вс-с-се хорош-шо? – спросил Кроули с некоторым беспокойством, еще крепче обхватывая его бедра ногами.

− Да? Думаю, да… Я просто… − Азирафаэль не нашел слов, чтобы передать, что ему открылось. А может быть, это всегда было рядом? Было частью него?.. – А ты? Все хорошо? Я читал, что это может быть бо…

− Прос-сто заткнис-сь, − отозвался Кроули с усмешкой, склонился и почти лег грудью на Азирафаэля, чтобы запечатлеть на его губах совершенно порочный поцелуй. То место, где соединялись их тела, горело, и все, о чем Азирафаэль мог думать – это то, что когда-то давно, еще до Сотворения, до войны на Небесах, даже до Сотворения Небес, они с Кроули действительно были единым целым, а после оказались разъяты могущественной рукой. Дело ведь даже не в том, что творилось сейчас. Вообще не в этом…

Кроули начал двигаться. Поначалу он немного приподнимался, упираясь коленями в кровать, и деланно неторопливо опускался, иногда крутя бедрами и выдыхая при этом самые грязные словечки древнеарамейского. Азирафаэль был заворожен, притиснут к кровати и боялся сгореть тотчас. На самом деле, ему очень хотелось поддать бедрами, чтобы втиснуться еще глубже в этот обжигающий жар, но он боялся, что только испортит этим все или, что еще хуже, сделает больно самому дорогому ему существу во всем мире. Оставалось только сдерживаться, издавая поистине постыдные звуки, стараться не закрывать глаза, чтобы ничего не пропустить, и надеяться, что Кроули знает, что делает. Он же… гм… должен знать. Он демон.

Потом движения стали резче – настолько, что кровать начала подскакивать и биться изголовьем о стену. Кроули, кажется, задымился. В какой-то момент Азирафаэль прижал ладонь к его ноге, пытаясь не то притянуть его еще ближе, не то просто за что-то подержаться, чтобы не потерять окончательно чувство опоры (а ведь именно он лежал на кровати). Мысли в голове клубились – все ощущения, эмоции, слова превратились в раскаленный шар. Их было слишком много. Воспользовавшись тем, что Азирафаэль потерялся в ощущениях, Кроули взял его руку своей и накрыл ими свой член. Стон, который у него вырвался при этом, должен был заставить землю расколоться. Азирафаэль точно испугался бы за мир и всех живых существ в нем, если бы мог в этот момент бояться или хотя бы соображать. Кажется, он тоже стонал. Возможно, он что-то говорил. А еще ему мучительно хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на том наслаждении, которое высекали из него эти движения навстречу друг другу – но он не мог, все еще не мог оторвать взгляда от Кроули, от его лица, от его невероятных глаз с расширившимися, но все еще совсем не человеческими зрачками. Кроули, который был так горяч совсем не потому, что внутри у него было адское пламя. По мнению Азирафаэля, где-то там, под бледной кожей, было запаяно солнце.

И это солнце, как и любая другая звезда, могло взорваться. И заставить взорваться его. Аннигилироваться. Буквально вот… прямо… сейчас.

Взрыва не было. И он, разумеется, собирался быть. Пожалуй, это было самое странное, что случилось с Азирафаэлем за всю его земную жизнь. Потому что он неконтролируемо задрожал всем телом и почувствовал, будто спустя доли секунды отделится от него и станет всем. Океаном, сушей, всеми ветрами… Космосом.

− Твою мать! – Вот и все, что он мог сказать по этому поводу, потому что ощущение на секунду показалось ему знакомым. Презабавная щекотка путешествия через заряженный энергией магический круг, только без потери тела.

− Блядь, − припечатал Кроули, с силой зажмурившись. Его лицо исказилось, он опасно выгнулся в позвоночнике и кончил. 

И случайно поджег кровать. Творились, видимо, очень странные дела, но Азирафаэлю в тот момент бурно занявшаяся с уголка подушка показалась очень пикантным дополнением ко всему прочему, и он ощутил, как мироздание перевернулось, обратилось в прах и возродилось вновь в сиянии блаженства. И щелкнул пальцами. В этом состоянии ему было не жалко ни полчуда, ни чуда, поэтому сверху на них обрушился настоящий потоп.

Костер на подушке с шипением потух. Кроули кое-как отполз вбок и раскинул руки и ноги. Вид его немного пугал: демон вовсе забыл моргать и уставился стеклянным взглядом в стену, на которой тут же начал медленно расползаться какой-то сатанинский символ. Азирафаэль лениво отметил, что надо бы избавиться от него… как-нибудь потом. Не прямо сейчас. Чтобы не развеивать благость.

Кроули наконец отмер, пошарив по кровати, нашел бедро Азирафаэля и вяло похлопал по нему.

− Ну, вода хотя бы не святая, − заключил он с неожиданным оптимизмом.

− Это было бы ужасно, − всплеснул руками Азирафаэль. – Даже думать об этом не хочу!

− Ты драматизируеш-шь, − несмотря на свои слова, Кроули подобрался поближе, лег сбоку и перекинул через Азирафаэля руку, будто пытаясь успокоить объятиями. Тот в благодарность нежно погладил его по острым лопаткам.

− Спасибо.

− Не благодари меня, ангел. – Еще мгновение, и Кроули уткнулся лицом Азирафаэлю в бок и пробубнил оттуда. – Как кто-то, выглядящий как взрослый смертный мужчина, может пахнуть озоном и малиновой пастилой?

Все ангелы пахли озоном. А что до пастилы…

− Понятия не имею, − улыбнулся Азирафаэль так широко, как только мог.

*** *** ***

Азирафаэлю снился сон. Такое случалось с ним крайне редко, учитывая, что он (обычно) не нуждался в отдыхе.

Во сне Азирафаэль убеждал Бога, что очень раскаивается. Ну, во всей этой ситуации с Кроули. Во всей этой неуместной и очень затянувшейся ситуации с Кроули, с которой ему бы совсем не хотелось радикально заканчивать, хотя давно пришла пора.

В тот момент Азирафаэль действительно раскаивался – правда, может быть, не на все сто процентов, и даже не на восемьдесят. На этот раз его раскаяние едва доходило до отметки в сорок процентов, и то – если очень постараться и выудить из памяти самые грязные моменты. Самые.. ух, порочные, да. Если так подумать, то в тысяча сто семьдесят пятом году уровень раскаяния Азирафаэля еще стабильно превышал шестьдесят пять процентов. Кроули уже давно отпускал шутки по поводу этих цифр, но, как упорно казалось Азирафаэлю все последнее тысячелетие, только потому, что чувствовал себя уязвленным ими. Словно он никогда не был достаточно хорош просто из-за того, кем являлся.

Она очень внимательно слушала исповедь Азирафаэля, который все равно не мог вот так просто заявить о некоторых очень откровенных вещах в лицо Всевышней, а потому начинал искать способы умолчать и хоть как-то облагородить свой рассказ. Ну, хотя бы удалось обойтись без лжи. После очередного постыдного момента, наполненного мычанием и поиском подходящих слов, лик Господа просиял, и молвила Она: 

− Любовь чиста.

− Что? – переспросил Азирафаэль не потому, что не расслышал, а потому, что не мог поверить своим ушам, но последовавшее продолжение было… довольно…

− …говорю, если сначала есть на кровати, а после там же и прелюбодействовать, крошки потом будут во всех местах, − раздался голос, определенно принадлежащий Кроули, и ошарашенный Азирафаэль открыл глаза.

− О Боже! – проговорил он и тут же приложил ладонь к губам, как будто пытаясь поймать вылетевшее восклицание.

Кроули, только что расслабленно сидевший на кровати, рухнул спиной на подушки:

− Ну я же просил!..

− Прости, прости…

− Ничего. Еще пару-тройку тысячелетий, и я привыкну. Ну что, завтрак или еще одна попытка аннигилироваться? – Кроули расплылся в обольстительной улыбке. – Ты, наверно, думаешь, что я вчера плохо старался, раз пострадала только подушка…

Азирафаэль смотрел на него во все глаза.

− Нет, я так не думаю.

− Тогда… какие мысли? Клубнику в номер? Совместный душ? Люди такое любят.

− Давай вернемся вместе? – попросил вдруг Азирафаэль.

Кроули разом посерьезнел. Его взгляд забегал по комнате, выискивая, где же вчера нашли свое последнее пристанище темные очки.

− Вернемся? Вместе? Как «ты и я» вместе?

− Да, − робко кивнул Азирафаэль. – Как «ты и я» вместе, только в Лондоне. С моими книгами и твоей Бентли. И нормальной едой в тарелках, не застеленных банановыми листьями… И, если подумать, мы и так были вместе как «ты и я вместе»… 

Кроули крайне многозначительно изогнул бровь.

− Ты единственный демон, которого я поил чаем, − заявил Азирафаэль с наигранной обидой. – За шесть тысяч лет!

− Хотелось бы в это верить. – Кроули все-таки нашел свои очки и водрузил их на нос. В остальном он был совершенно обезоруживающе голым.

После он прогулялся до окна, расшторил его и, разглядывая ряды невысоких домиков вдали, сообщил:

− Я уволился.

− Ты… что? – Азирафаэль отвлекся от почти медитативного созерцания его зада. Буквально только что ему казалось, что теперь уже ничто его не удивит, но все обстояло иначе.

− Да. Прежде чем улететь сюда. Посмотрел в интернете, как это делается, и написал заявление для Вельзевул. Оставил его мухам. Пусть несут радостные вести, − невесело фыркнул Кроули, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта. 

Вероятно, если бы кому-то из прохлаждающихся у бассейна постояльцев отеля вздумалось бы в эту минуту посмотреть вверх, ему бы открылась крайне занимательная картина.

− Но ты демон! Ты не можешь вот так взять и уволиться…

− Демон! – передразнил Азирафаэля Кроули. – Ты так говоришь, будто я камень. Камень не может перестать быть камнем. У него ведь даже имени нет. А у меня есть. Я – Энтони Джей Кроули, и вполне могу быть свободным демоном, обремененным обязательствами лишь перед теми, перед кем хочу. А на этом острове тысячи демонов, и ты даже не представляешь, чем они занимаются!

− Чем, например? – удивился Азирафаэль.

Кроули наконец отошел от окна (надо думать, греховные мысли только что посетили достаточное число смертных). На лице его сияла заговорщическая ухмылка.

− Если честно, играют в кости и едят конфетки из подношений. Но они совершенно никому не подчиняются! А я, между прочим, мог бы снова стать няней. Ты не можешь отрицать, в этой роли я был неподражаем.

Азирафаэль завернулся в одеяло, как в тогу, и тоже поднялся с кровати. Ему хотелось поддержать Кроули в его решении. Не так давно он счел бы его безумным, если не сказать самоубийственным, но теперь… Наступил первый день Нового Времени – и прошел. Все менялось. И после той исключительной ванны в Аду, для принятия которой понадобился эротичнейший из купальных костюмов, которые Азирафаэль только мог вообразить в столь отчаянной ситуации… 

Теперь на них с Кроули смотрели иначе. К ним относились иначе. И, может быть… 

− Может, нам и не стоит возвращаться так скоро, − признал Азирафаэль. – Местная кухня, конечно, несколько… безалаберна, но, кажется, тебе здесь нравится… И тут ты сможешь найти себе друзей… А меня, если на то пошло, ждут целые кучи работы на здешних берегах…

− Только не надо самопожертвования, − поморщился Кроули. – Не обязательно принимать решение прямо сейчас. Как там говорят, хорошие идеи не приходят на голодный желудок?

Азирафаэль знал, что ситуация крайне серьезна, но мысли о нарядно накрытом столе, обязательно увенчанным миниатюрным букетиком цветов, делали это знание зыбким. Как и чай. Ему ужасно хотелось крепкого, заваренного по всем правилам английского чая.

− Тут есть целый ресторан для завтрака! – поделился он. – Можно взять вафли с фруктами…

− Тогда пошли, − Кроули, прищурившись, пробежался взглядом по тоге из одеяла. – Только не так.

− И не так, − тихо рассмеялся в ответ Азирафаэль, намекая на то, что кое-кто рядом с ним не мог похвастаться и таким нарядом. 

Новый день обещал быть изумительным.

Когда ангел и демон наконец оделись к трапезе и покинули номер, Азирафаэль первым пошел по коридору к лифтам, занятый мыслями о вафлях и совсем немного о том, было ли божественное откровение благим предзнаменованием и ждет ли его расплата за нарушение правил (ни то, ни другое он попросту не мог выкинуть из головы). Безмерно довольный Кроули был не так склонен к саморефлексии, а потому более внимателен. Он заметил жужжащую под потолком безобразно жирную муху и, осклабившись, изобразил в ее сторону крайне неприличный жест.

Муха выписала еще один пируэт и исчезла.


End file.
